opmonsterlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardus
Legend Earth ''' Guardus was once a titan, a titan that was able to destroy anything he wanted with a swift blow. He even was a threat to the universe. The creation of Guardus is unknown. He may have been born with the universe, without being noticed. His only weakness is darkness, everything else is unable to even do a scratch to him. Fortunately, the monster universe had found a way to defeat him. Both the good side and the bad side combined all their forces and finally defeat him. Even then, it as a very close battle. 50% of all monsters were destroyed, only the ones we see today remain. But, what nobody knew until now is that he wasn't actually defeated. He can't be. The only way to kill him is to directly destroy his heart. After losing the battle, all he had left was an asteroid. That's still the only thing he has remaining. '''New Things: '-Guardus has 250 stamina' '-Guardus performs Earth and Magic attacks' '-Electrocuted: '''Deals 25 Thunder damage for 3 turns. Removes 10% of stamina. '''Books: '''None '''Relics: '''Sword,Shield '''Default Skills:' Heavy roll: Deals 35 Physical damage. May Stun target (14 S) The power of rocks rocks!: Deals 40 Earth damage. May daze target. (14 S) Skill Group 1: Dark Mana: Makes all hostile monsters weak agains Magic and Earth. (25 S) (2 C) Ripquake: Deals 30 Earth damage to all targets. (25 S) (1 C) Flame Burst: Deals 40 Magic damage. May Burn target. (25 S) (1 C) Skill Group 2: Giant Spikes: Deals 50 Earth damage. May make target bleed. Gains one extra turn (30 S) (2 C) Do as I tell you!: Possesses one enemy. (30 S) (3 C) Giant Lightning: Deals 45 Magic damage. May Electrocute target. (30 S) Skill Group 3: Creation Dust: Heals all allies by 45 %. Fully restores their stamina. (30 S) (2 C) Roll of utter destruction: Deals 65 Special damage. May MegaStun target. (32 S) (3 C) Sacrifice for speed!: Every monster loses all stamina. Triples all allies' speed (40 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4 (105 - 130): Life kill: Removes 50% of an enemy's health. Can be blocked by Sudden Death immunity. (45 S) (4 C) They all obey!: May Possess all targets. Gives all allies immunity to Possession. (50 S) (5 C) Rebirth: Heals an ally by 100%. All allies heal by 50% (45 S) (5 C) Special Skill: I am ''C''hicxulub!: '''Guardus will die. Removes 90% of all enemies' health. Removes 75% of all allies' health. May Burn and Stun all monsters. If enemy is below 1500 health, it will instantly die. '''How to obtain: In a dungeon, you will need to fight 12 random Legendary Earth monsters at level 130.(4 different fights). After which, you will unlock the fight with Guardus (lvl 130), who will be guarded by 6 100 level Virtues. If you win the battle, it will cost 750 gems to get Guardus Category:Earth Category:Magic Category:Legendary Category:Above Normal